


너잖아

by JB0194 (CS9392)



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Angst?, Binhyuk or a moonrock or whatever you call them which is a rare ship in astro, Fluff and Angst, Idk how to tag but here it is, M/M, Yep that’s the tag, a prince!Eunwoo and soon to be prince Minhyuk, but i am out here risking this story for them cause want to get them some spotlight too, no one asked for a binhyuk fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-01-05 07:12:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18361169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CS9392/pseuds/JB0194
Summary: Story description:Park Minhyuk didn’t even dreamt of what he is supposed to face now. He just want to finish school and have himself a work just like a normal citizen. But why is his fate so different from what is happening now? Why does everyone hates him? Why does he just wants to be gone and never be seen again?Moonbin who’s just striving hard in his work when he got assigned to a special case, that he himself wants to reject the job. He wants something achievable in just a span of few days, not longer than a year or even a lifetime. That would be the death of himself, digging his own grave.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note:
> 
> This will be a Prince!Au. Prince Eunwoo and soon to be Prince Minhyuk, but it is a MoonRock (?) or BinHyuk ship, which is totaly rare fic so here I am contributing something for the rare ship that I love. I am not entirely cultured about the royalties so there would a lot of mis-informations that's why it is a fiction story with own touch of plot and description. Other characters will be reveal once the story goes on. The ages aren't the same ages as they are right now so just to be clear. Everything will be changed. Except for their names. Will be transitioning from their Birth name to Stage name sometimes so.
> 
> Please bear in your mind that this is a complete fiction story. None of it is real, none of it owned by me (only the story and plot) but the characted used are not owned by me. And also, I can’t think of any countries to fit in with the royalties other than the royal family of england. No offense. Hope you would like it. Thank you! 💜

*The very first chapter will be upload on the next one. So, please beat with me as I still go through it and edit it and can finally post it.

It is cross-posted on my AFF account, it is just the same me.

Anyways here are the mini description of the characters. Hope you will give love to this new fic I tried to a new fandom I joined recently. 

Moonbin: 22 Years old 

Member of NIS

Assigned to the protect the newly crowned prince

 

Park Minhyuk: 20 years old

Newly crowned prince

Citizen hates him for being the new prince because of the lack in recognition that peopl don't trust him totally.

 

Cha Eunwoo: Older Brother of Park Minhyuk

23 Years old

A perfect definition of what a Prince be-like.

 

Yoon Sanha: 20 Years old

Loud af but cute to be with

University Student

 

Park Jinwoo: NIS Agent

24 Years old

Workmate with Moonbin, who also became close to Sanha because of games.

 

Kim Myungjun: Working Student

24 Years old

Duplicate of Sanha but older.


	2. “Park Minhyuk”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short introduction to Park Minhyuk and Cha Eunwoo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter should be posted weeks earlier, but decided to put out the very first chapter of it as an introduction. Hope you like it. I am not quite satisfied how it ended up, but please leave a feedback so that it will fuel me to write some more. Thank you! Criticism are welcome :)

It was supposed to be a simple and ordinary day for Park Minhyuk, a regular school day since it is Monday, also he’s still a kid, well due to his age, he shouldn’t be handling or understanding all of these problems. He doesn’t want to miss his own childhood or growing up phase just to be buried by all of the burden and a heavy weight of what your parents are expecting you to be.

Minhyuk’s parent are the King and Queen of England he has an older brother named Cha Eunwoo, who is already a crowned prince. And that set up the bar high for their family. Eunwoo is like a package deal, he got everything you need from him. Smart, Handsome, Good Leadership, and a Good Listener and a Problem Solver. He is what every country needs. So Minhyuk didn’t even bother to make himself close to what or how Eunwoo is. He is just what he is, a simple guy. You can’t get to his level not unless you are a doppleganger, a secret twin of Eunwoo or maybe make yourself pleasable to other with matching High Intelligence throughout everything very plausible but also impossible to be one.

As Minhyuk tries to be a normal citizen even though he know to himself that he can’t be one when he’s living inside of a palace where king and queen lives. For a reason that he wants to be secretive towards media as he doesn’t want to be displayed for the netizens of their country, like he ask for his parents and also his brother to never, ever mention him whenever there is an event or happenings inside the palace that needed the presence of media. 

He never goes out of his room whenever there are media inside the palace. He barely ask for the maids to do things for him, although Eunwoo is the same. They both do things on their own and not treat the maids as under or degrade them as a person. They both study well, they both have good manners as well. But what seperates them is their personalities.

Minhyuk is a kind of a Cool, Chic, Cold Guy meanwhile Eunwoo is a Warm, Elegant and Approachable kind of guy. That most of the female in their country gushing over him. He can’t blame anyone for that though. They are blessed with a Golden Blood line so that would be the very reason where they got their good looks.

As Minhyuk gets older by days and months, he gets bored easily in the palace since he can’t make friends outside of their gate to conquer his introvertness(?), he can’t even go to school, like a physical one where he can attend classes and have an actual person to be classmates with. He’s here inside his own room with his own Teacher teaching him, a homeschool. Which also great for cause he barely speak to anyone. But when the homeschooling is done and gets loads work of homeworks he doesn’t have anyone to help him. His Mother is busy, same with his Dad. As for Eunwoo, he tried but they can’t even get a full 10 minute time for Eunwoo to tutor him for his homeworks cause they always knock and look for him for the family meeting. Minhyuk is also involved with the family meeting but refues to join because he isn’t interested on being a prince. As this was not the life before he grow up.

 

•——————•

 

“Park Minhyuk.” Somebody calls from the door with soft knocks on it. 

“Why? Eunwoo hyung?” He doesn’t even bother to look at the door cause nobody knocks on his door and calls his full name other than his brother himself. Eunwoo enters his room as he was greeted by the back of Minhyuk.

“Nothing, just to see how you are doing with your studies. How are you by the way?” Eunwoo makes his way to where Minhyuk is as he sees that he’s trying to do his homework all on his own.

“Good, bored. Got always nothing to do in here after I finished everything my teacher gave.” Minhyuk sighed, making it very obvious to Eunwoo that he’s feeling suffocated by the environment of their family. Eunwoo sat down on the desk beside him and put his hands on his pockets with the very same exasperated sigh.

“We can’t do anything with it, Minhyuk-ah. This will be our life until we get old and die. We can’t do what other kids can do.” 

“Why can’t we? Why can’t they just give us freedom since we’re still young and not adult enough to face these problems of this Nation. Why can’t they let me go out when I am not even a prince?” Minhyuk asked so quickly that he really wants to know why he’s like being caged up in this big ass place. It is suffocating him.

“You know the answer to that. We are the sons of the King and Queen. So sooner or later it would be your time to be crowned as a prince. They are just preparing you for the Coronation that’s why they don’t let you go out of the palace. It’s a dangerous place out there. You don’t know what would happen to you if you get out of that gate. You might get kidnapped and ask so much money from our family just to for the to free you, or they might beat you up until you are unconscious. There are many things that can happen to us. Even we are trained very well for our own safety still, we will be the biggest target of what kidnappers.” Eunwoo stated as he roam around Minhyuk’s room and trying to find something interesting.

“How can you say that it is dangerous outside those gates? Have you ever been outside of the gate? How come you know so many things that would plausibly happen outside?” Minhyuk asked with curiousity and suspicion to the other guy.

“N-nope. Never in my life. I’ve been here in the palace ever since I was born. Same as you. I just heard it from the guards and the maids talk about things outside.” No it’s not. Eunwoo hopes he doesn’t notice his voice being repeated at some point with the sudden question. Minhyuk is staring at him with kind of intense stares that he’s known for, for what the other maids or drivers always named him. Laser eyes.

“Am I getting crowned? Why? I refuse to be crowned. I don’t want it. Can’t they just find other person to be the next prince other than me?” Eunwoo is so glad that Minhyuk didn’t catch his little word stumble and just moved on, but onto another harder situation.

“We can’t do that. We are the only children, sons to be specific, we are the only ones with the royal blood, we are the heir of our parents and with that we would be the perfect fit to be a prince, no one else and when we get old enough will be crowned as the King.” Eunwoo asked seriously as he explains everything to his younger brother, waiting for a response but got nothing at all. “You don’t like don’t you?”

“I have no interest of being a prince in the very first place. Why would I still need to be crowned? People of this country barely know me.” Minhyuk explains as he goes back and work on his papers

“Because you refuse to come out everytime media are here. That would be a great timing for them to know you.” Eunwoo sighs and pats Minhyuk at the back as a sign of cheering him up. “Try to accept it slowly, you don’t need to be in a hurry. But we can’t get away to this. Remember, your older brother is always here for you. Just find me or look for me. Okay?” Ending with a reassurance to the younger.

Minhyuk feels like Eunwoo is the best person he ever had in his life. He takes care of him, looks after him. While he, himself is stressed with things around the palace and keeping the demure, innocent and clean image of the royal family.

He just nods and hums in response as Eunwoo squeeze his shoulders a bit before bidding him a ‘See you later at dinner’. When he’s out of his room, Minhyuk stares at the window where he can’t even see anything other than their monstrous garden.

“Just one day, I hope I can see what is beyond that gate and how people really are, other than what is being telecasted in the News.” He mumbles to himself and back to his homework.

 

•——————•

 

 

“Eunwoo! Where’s your brother?” His mother demands, with less authority that made himself bit unusual, since their mom is not this laid back when it comes to Minhyuk.

“He’s at his room. Doing his paperworks, he just finished his tutoring for this day, mother.” He complied and their mother just nods and continue to talk to their other relatively grand duke and grand duchess. They are currently in a family agenda and seriously talking about the coronation of Minhyuk. He just stays silent and doesn’t add or say something about it. He want to express what was Minhyuk was feeling about this coronation and him becoming the 2nd Prince after him. But he can’t open his mouth when everyone is talking and talking he can’t find the right timing to talk.

“Your Majesty, when do you plan for Minhyuk’s coronation?” The grand duchess addresses the royalty and looked upon Eunwoo too. He doesn’t know what to answer that, his mom beats him.

“As fast as we can prepare things.” His mother stated clamly and looked into his Older Son or their 1st Prince. “Have you talked to your brother yet? About this coronation? Prepare him because both me and you father is getting old, so we must pass the hierarchy into both of you as soon as possible” 

“I-I haven’t talked to him about that yet. He’s busy studying that he often ignores me.” He lied.

“Oh really? Then leave it to me, I’ll talk to him later. Just focus on your duties later on. Okay, Eunwoo?”

“No, I can talk to him.” His mother stays silent, doubting. But he trust his son so much and let him do his duties as the older one for the younger ones. But didn’t expect to hear somewhat familiar voice behind them.

“No need to tell me Eunwoo hyung.” He forcely smiles at him and sat down beside the older with a very distinct look silently asking why is he there. Minhyuk just smiles flatly.

“About the coronation. I would be honored to be the next crowned prince next to Eunwoo Hyung.” He pauses, their mother is having that 1000 watt smile on her. “But Mother, I don’t want it. I refuse to be the next crowned prince.” Everyone in the room gasps, including the guards but not too loud. Eunwoo looked at him in disbelief

“Are you out of your mind? Are you hearing yourself?” Their mother voice full of disbelief as what is happening right now. Same expression as his brother, didn’t expect to drop the bomb this early when they are just planning for the big day.

“Yes, I am hearing myself and what you heard is real. I don’t want it. I just want to live like a normal citizen. I don’t want this privilage above other people.” Minhyuk explains “I want to have a simple normal life. I want to graduate without being homeschooled. I want to gain friends on my own. I have to explore the world and know myself more. Not this. Not this where I feel like I am jailed for lifetime and have to pretend just for the sake of the reputation of our family. I love you Mom and Dad but this is not what the life I want to remember or to live with.”

Eunwoo and Minhyuk’s mother is silent and storms out of the room. Meanwhile, their father seems to understand where Minhyuk is coming for. Ever since he was a kid he’s afraid of people. He can’t even greet their relatives without Eunwoo’s help or his father’s help. His father has this look that full of fondness. ‘He’s growing up now.’ Is what he thought of. Not everyone has the same dream or future. He’s glad that somewhat Minhyuk starts to see things on different light. 

“I get you Minhyuk. Don’t just mind your Mother for what she just said to you.” Their father said and he look at the other people inside the room silently asking to leave them 3 alone to talk as this matters really get so serious. “We can promise the life you want. But you can’t run away from the duties of being a son of a Royal Blood Line. You still need to be crowned.”

“Dad. I don’t want it. Can’t you just find someone as thoughtful, smart and handsome or maybe pretty if you want a princess. It’s just I can’t see myself as someone same league as Eunwoo hyung.” Minhyuk reasoned out lowkey pleading not to pursue the coronation.

“We already found someone. Long time ago. Someone who is smart as Eunwoo, handsome as him and very thoughtful, sometimes a dork but very conservative person. And that is you, Park Minhyuk. You’re same league as your Eunwoo hyung.” Minhyuk whines loud enough as this is not the answer he was looking for. “Don’t worry Eunwoo will help you as you still get used to it. And I will promise you, I’ll give you the life you want. Live freely, converse with other people like a normal citizen without the privilage of being recognised as a son of a King and Queen.” Eunwoo agreed with everything his dad says about Minhyuk and how he will help him throughout his journey, but didn’t know if he was serious about the condition. You will be crowned it will be televised and how can he not be recognised by people.

“Really Father? I am just a dumb person who doesn’t know some things in the world how am I even smart?”

“That is because you are judging yourself in your perspective” His father says,

“Yes and I see you as smart as me as I always see you do well in your homeschool and your grades are excellent. You’re doing great, Minhyuk. Believe me and Father.” Eunwoo added their father nods for adding support to Minhyuk and gives him strength that he can do well.

Minhyuk just deflates in his seat with a short huff. Eunwoo assures him by placing his hands on the nearest shoulder and pats him lightly, responding with a linear thin line smile to both of them as he don’t know what lies beyond tomorrow because of the outburts of their Mother. He sighs again but this time with heaviness of it. 

 

“I can’t belive this. Why am I even being considering him in the first place?” The Queen stated in disbelief as she is fuming but not really it’s just getting on her nerves.

“Your majesty, remember that being happy and considerate to your younger son may change his mind. Kindness is a simple act yet can change people lives for the better.”

“Still, he should know that to himself. He’s our son. He will be seating on that throne when he’s older. He got the country on his hands yet he doesn’t want that.” Queen reasoned out.

“I know, but he looks like he is really not into being a prince. He’s not even looking forward to it.”

“Then I will make him a prince whether he like it or not. To continue our family tree.” The grand duchess is quite worried about what is the Queen plans to do to Minhyuk.

 

•——————•


	3. "Moon Bin"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2: "Moon Bin" is here! A introduction into Moonbin's life and people around him. Many characters will be revealed in the future updates.
> 
> Hope you like it. Please leave some love and feedbacks to motivate me more to do this. Thank you for reading this story! :)

“Argh! Early in the morning so annoying.” The guy exclaimed as he ruffles his bed hair and closes his curtains that is right beside his bed for that the sunlight will not him his face and force himself to wake up.. The noise outside his room becomes more like exclaiming with excitement and followed by more voices. He’s a heavy sleeper, but with those screams, screeches in his apartment is really bearable. It’s seriously going to make you go nuts and insane.

 

“Aish! YOON SHANHA! Keep you voice down. Let your hyung sleep for more.” He yelled without even opening his eyes and pulls his duvet to his head;covering his whole self.

 

“Sorry Moonbin hyung!” Sanha replied and got quiet for a bit then squealing once again. The door where Moonbin was sleeping suddenly bursts open. Met with 2 sharp eyes darts at him. Sanha keep his lips tight.

 

“Sanha! Can’t you let me sleep? I have been lacking sleep so much these days just please let me rest or i’ll —“ Moonbin discontinued as he suddenly realize there are 3 pairs or eyes looking at him, including Sanha’s. His hair sticking out everywhere with his matching pajamas.

 

“Moonbin hyung, Jinjin hyung and Mj hyung arrived earlier. We are playing something that Jinjin hhyung had brought and Mj hyung is so funny that’s why we are noisy here. Don’t you have duty today, hyung? It’s already 11:42 am” Moonbin shoots glares at their wall clock.

 

“I told you he doesn’t have a duty today. We’ll be both having the same job after a week off. Sorry Moonbin for the noise, Sanha can’t keep his mouth shut. Also Mj adds to the noise.” Jinjin says to Sanha and scolds Sanha by flicking his forehead and Moonbin really didn't expect any visitors today, Sanha didn't even informed him about this. Which kind of irks him cause they haven't cleaned the apartment thoroughly. It's his OC-ness kicking in, whenever uninvited visitor comes.

 

“No I don’t have. I’ll be having a week off. My boss said he will assign me for a job that would require me to stay and be low profile probably for a year. Anyways, have you guys eaten already? Jinjin hyung why are you even here early in the morning?” Moonbin speaks with his low groogy voice, as he just woken up.

 

“Not yet hyung! Are you going to buy food? Buy for us too.” Sanha quips as he still focused on the game, and unintentionally screaming because the maknae keeps on getting attacked and losing so much health.

 

“Nothing important. I just missed Sanha and he invited me to play, that’s why I am here?” Jinjin reasoned out. But he’s there for another reason.

 

“And he didn't even informed me? Nor you informed me about going here early today?" He unintentionally let his annoyance get his mouth but tried to cover it up by changing the topic really quick. "Buy your own food. I am not your dad to buy you one. Ask your friends to buy you one. I’m buying my own.” He says and retreats back to his room, dragging his feet.

 

He plops down his fluffy bed which is still warm-ish and slightly cold now bed. He opens his phone and finds that there aren’t even any single update from the headquarters. He doesn’t want this job. He really don’t. It makes him like he’s leaving Sanha all alone in their shared apartment. He knows to himself Sanha can’t live without him. He would be a mess, but it is also kind of a process to be independent for his own good. But leaving after a week and be back whoever knows when this mission will be done.

 

He’s still hasn’t been briefed about the mission that was assigned to him. His boss said that he will be briefed about it when the person already arrives. So it will be like on the spot mission but he knows it already, knows his duties. But don’t know who he will protect for god knows how long.

 

Not long after scrolling through his phone catching up with what is happening around social media. 

 

“Hyung! Someone is looking for you.” Sanha yells as they keep on playing in their shared living space. It’s his delivery. He gets his card and heads towards the main door and is greeted by the appealing smell of what he is craving for. 

 

Jjajjangmyeon, Galbitang and Tteokbokki.

 

He gave his card to the delivery guy and wait for the confirmation that the transaction was done and already paid and for his signature to validate his purchase. When it’s done he grabbed everything and made a bee line to his room laying it everything on his floor in front of his wall-mounted tv, goes out for a bit to get himself some water.

 

“Moonbin hyung, where’s our food?” Sanha asks as he passed his controller to Mj and let them both play. Walks towards to his hyung making a lot of aegyo while on his way.

 

“That’s my lunch not your’s.” Moonbin says as he grabs the water bottle inside their fridge. Sanha is blocking his way towards his room while making cute faces. 'Not again' is what Moonbin thought.

 

“Hyung I am hungry too. Can’t you order for us.”

“Hyuuuuuuuuung.”

“Moonbin hyung, Moonbin hyung, Moonbin hyung.”

 

“Ei! Go away.” Moonbin’s patience is really something when it comes to Sanha. 

 

“No hyung not until you feed us.” Sanha snickers, showing his braced teeth with matching giggles that is quite loud. He's a loud person, well both of them are. But he can manage his loudness depending on the mood or the atmosphere of the room.

 

“No. You have your own money.”

 

“You should treat us because you have a time off for a week. Let’s celebrate for you new task or job whatever you call it!” 

 

“No.” Moonbin deadpans. His eyes are clearly dead not interested with what the younger is talking about. Not really having this shit again.

 

“Hyuuuung. I won’t stop.”

“Hyung”

“Hyung”

“Hyung”

“Hyung”

“Hyung”

“Hyung”

“Food”

 

The other 2 in the living room are watching both of them. They already knew Moonbin when he gets pissed they literally go home instantly not wanting to be a victim of his anger. They are worried that Sanha is going to get him mad. So they act fast for their own sake and for Sanha's sake before he irks the devil (in a good way) and have a traume for life. Jinjin saw already how Moonbin really gets angry, like real angry. He notices that he filters his anger when he's at home or with friends, he doesn't anyone show the real him when he's angry. Jinjin is a tough guy but seeing Moonbin ferocity, he's a coward. He doesn't know how to calm him down, but he can calm himself down just letting him be on his own. That's why he came up to Sanha's side.

 

“Sanha, let Moonbin go we’ll buy you lunch. Come here and play with Mj hyung.” Jinjin says as he make his way to both of them, instantly Sanha goes to the living room and play, while Jinjin went to talk to Moonbin.

 

Jinjin is older by 2 years, yet he’s scared of him when he’s not in the same spirit as the others. 

 

“Excuse Sanha for his behaviours for this day, it might fire you up you so much, maybe he’s just happy to be around with me and Mj because you’re always out of you apartment doing duties.” Jinjin complies. Moonbin nods and politely disagree, he’s still younger so he’s polite to those who are polite to him too.

 

“Don’t worry Jinjin hyung. It’s just his natural habit. Disturbing me and gets away with it because of his aegyo’s. I am not mad at him, it's his habit. I just gets fired up when I am tired and he doesn't seem to understand how hard we work everyday.” He reassures him. “I’ll order you guys your food since it’s been a while you hanged out with Mj hyung and Sanha. Just don’t tell Sanha about this.” Jinjin wants to refuse but Moonbin already insisting and speed dial his favorite fast food.

 

They both became silent for a reason that Moonbin is on call with the restaurant ordering their food. Jinjin is just waiting for it to end.

 

“There hyung, your food will be in an hour. I’ll be paying it hyung.” Beams at him that signature Puppy smile he got. His nickname whenever he smiles, they call it those puppy eyes. It only appears when he smiles or when he has a favor to ask. Either of it, that signature eyes going into cresents will be coming out naturally.

 

Jinjin just nods in agreement for him to shut up. He knows how persuasive Moonbin is and accepts his defeat. “But, I heard earlier you will be assigned where you will be away for too long.” Moonbin sighs as he remembered what was his mission was all about.

 

“Yeah hyung. It’s such an pain in the ass. I really don’t want this task, but I can’t get away with it or I’ll lose my job since I am in the higher ups of the whole team. Other teams want it, but personally I didn't like even a bit of it. But what can I do? They expect my team to do the best, since my team always gets recognised for doing an excellent work.” Moonbin feels defeated already.

 

“I know how you feel, cause I was briefed that I will be joining your team for the same job, I got promoted and assigned me into your team." He informs Moonbin the good news, "Since we will be gone for sometime, how about Sanha? You’ll leave him here in your apartment?” Jinjin says about his promotion to the higher ranked Moonbin but that doesn’t give the privilage the younger to disrespect the older. He’s just higher rank in the job but still talks formally when they bumped into the headquarters.

 

“Oh really? You’ll be in my team. I am so happy to have you the same team as mine. We’ll do a great job as what I am feeling. Even though I already hate this job that they assigned us.” The happiness is done shortly as it hit what the second question Jinjin hyung asked him. “Well, I have to, since he’s too spoiled by me being there always by his side.” Moonbin is sad for the younger. Jinjin thinks something to solve the problem. So, Sanha will not be left unattended. Yet, he needs to be watched after since he is still a child inside.

 

“Mj. If you don’t mind? He can be here for Sanha. Since they both are in University.” Jinjin proposed a plan. “I can say that Mj won’t spoil him, because he’s also short in money so they’ll figure it out by themselves. He’s going to be changed boy to a man.” 

 

“Them two? Will be staying here? With Sanha? Are you okay?” Moonbin ask as he is a bit confused with the proposal of plans suddenly.

 

“Yeah. Don’t worry about the monthly dues of your apartment, he’ll pay for it for your absences. Which will much more reasonable cause it would cost you less. Although not really?” Jinjin scratches the back of his head as he didn’t think this through. "I know that you bought this apartment, and Sanha is a son of your mom's friend that's why he stays here, for free. But would you kick him out or enlighten his mother about your soon absence in the apartment for a year-like task?"

 

Moonbin doesn't have the heart to ask Sanha to go back to his Mom's house although it would be much harder for the younger to go to the university, since his apartment is close to the proxemity of the universities around.

 

“If that is what you find more reasonable, but we only have 2 rooms in here. We don’t have a guest room for Mj to stay at.”

 

“Can’t he just use Sanha’s room and Sanha uses your room since we’ll be away for so long. In case you’re worried of getting your things wrecked. For sure Mj won’t let it happen cause he knows he’ll pay for it.” If that’s the case, then Moonbin isn’t worried anymore. He pretends to think about it. Despite the fact that he is still skeptical to this idea. Leaving two messy persons he know, how would his apartment look like after a year.

 

“Okay. I’ll be giving him the spare keys to the apartment sooner or later before I go to my headquarters next week. Just make sure to tell Mj to protect everything in this apartment and won’t be destroyed or else all of you will get out.” Moonbin threatens his hyung but he knows it won’t work cause, Jinjin is quite a serious guy. So whenever he says something he will keep it until the very end. Jinjin just nods with a smile plastered on his face and goes back to the living room.

 

“I’ll tell them later. I’ll be your colleague, Moonbab!” Jinjin salutes to him with the same puppy smile and goes back to living room. They both are known for having those puppy smiles or puppy eyes when they both smile and labelled them as the 'Puppy Brothers'.

 

Moonbin spends his whole day in his bed watching something to entertain himself, it’s been a while since he watch something in his T.V. It’s been a while since he spend a whole day in his room. Just going out for bathroom breaks or getting snacks. Being part of NIS is so hectic to him. He always stays low profile, when he’s not on duty he plays like a casual citizen and curious about things happening around that he probably didn’t catch during his missions.

 

“Moonbin hyung. Do you want to eat outside?” Sanha knocks on the door before peeking his head in between. The sight of Moonbin getting heavy eyelids isn’t common for Sanha as he always wants to catch up with him he’s always sleepy or even asleep.

 

“I’ll pass, I’ll sleep early. Just be home before 9.” Moonbin bids as he turn off his T.v and rolls on his bed getting ready to drift off to dreamland where there are no gore, no NIS, no mission, just him relaxing and enjoying his time off. He quickly got into sleep mode even before Sanha can even shut the door.

 

 

•——————•


End file.
